


The Aesthetics of Dating an Honors Student

by ozuma



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Eager Jude, First Time, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuma/pseuds/ozuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin always figured it was best to play it safe and keep sex out of their relationship.</p><p>Jude seems to have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aesthetics of Dating an Honors Student

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write PWP smut. So... I wrote PWP smut.
> 
> I imagine this taking place within a year after Xillia 2 or something.

When Alvin gets home late one evening, he’s not too surprised to find Jude waiting for him. Since they both lived in Trigleph now, he’d long since had a spare key made for him. And it’s always nice to get home to an apartment full of the aroma of food and dinner waiting for him.

He can definitely smell something distinctly dinner-like. That much he’s used to.

What he doesn’t expect is to find Jude completely naked, greeting him happily _as though this kind of thing was completely normal._

“Jude…?” Alvin isn’t quite sure of what to say.

And just like that Jude steps across the hardwood floor and embraces Alvin.

“I was worried you were out getting drunk,” Jude says with a chuckle. “I’ve been waiting for you, you know.”

“I can tell…” Alvin says slowly. He’s not sure of exactly what’s going on right now. For all he knows this is some bizarre doppelganger of Jude that’s trying to trick him for… reasons.

Jude stands on his tiptoes and pulls Alvin into an enthusiastic kiss.

“Jude,” Alvin finally manages to say when they pull apart. “What are you-”

Jude cuts him off with another kiss. “Happy Anniversary,” he says cheerfully as he pulls back.

“Anniversary?”

“It’s been 6 months since we started dating,” Jude notifies him.

Now that Alvin thinks back, they _had_ made their relationship official 6 months ago, today. Though he’s not sure of exactly how that justifies Jude’s current nudity.

“Dare I ask why you’re naked?” He finally manages to say. Jude’s current state is making it very difficult to concentrate at the moment.

Instead of an answer, Jude just grinds into him and Alvin can’t help the undignified noise that leaves his throat.

“Guess,” Jude asks teasingly.

For a second Alvin really does wonder if he’s somehow in a fractured dimension or if he’s dreaming or _something_.

“I… don’t know?” Alvin can feel his pants growing tight and he’s pretty sure that this is exactly the reaction Jude is going for.

Jude blinks in surprise, his expression far too adorable given the situation. “Remember what you said last week before we went to bed?”

Alvin thinks over the past week. Jude was over for a few nights and stayed with him, which was nothing out of the ordinary. Usually they’d have dinner, share some intimate time together, and head to bed. And then that’s when it dawns on him.

“I promised…” And this is when Alvin realizes that he is very much screwed right now.

Jude nods. “You did.”

“…To stop treating you like a kid,” he finishes.

Jude nods again.

“But,” Alvin tries to say but Jude just grinds into him again and he finds himself leaning into Jude before he even realizes it.

“But nothing,” Jude says, tone suddenly serious. “You promised.”

In truth, Alvin had completely forgotten. While they had been ‘dating’ for 6 or so months, Alvin had insisted on keeping sex off the table. Making out, sure. Cuddling, definitely. But when it came to anything beyond that… he wasn’t sure why he hesitated, exactly. Was he _that_ worried about Jude?

He had a feeling it was something else. Something he didn’t want to face at the moment. Though it seemed like Jude was going to force his hand on this one.

“Jude…” Alvin says wearily, finally having given up on getting out of this. “This is kind of abrupt, don’t you think?”

Jude shakes his head. “I’ve been preparing over the past week.”

“What?!” Alvin’s eyes go wide. For a second he gets a mental image of Jude lubing himself up; reaching behind himself and moaning as he breaches himself with one finger…

Jude laughs at Alvin’s horror-stricken face. “Well, it’s kind of embarrassing, actually…” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

The sight of Jude flush against him and blushing, of all things, is almost too much to bear right now.

Alvin sighs before turning his gaze to Jude looking up at him, cheeks a deep shade of red. “Hey. You… don’t have to be embarrassed around me. I wouldn’t tease you over something like this.”

“Really?”

“’Course not,” Alvin says. He pulls Jude into another kiss; tightness in his pants be damned.

It turns out, Jude explains shyly as he leads Alvin to his bedroom, that he’d surreptitiously borrowed Milla’s copy of _The Aesthetics of Being the Catcher_. Like the adorable honors student he was, he’d read the entire thing cover to cover over the past week. After hearing that, it was all Alvin could do to not lose it right there and pin Jude to the wall in the hallway. But if this was Jude’s idea then he’d play along.

He’s surprised when Jude not-so-gently pushes him onto the bed. So far all that Alvin had removed was his coat and shoes and at the moment he really wishes he had thought to remove more. By this point, not even the heavy fabric of his pants can hide his obvious erection and he wants nothing more than to feel Jude’s skin against his own.

Jude seems to have other plans.

He gets Alvin to move further up the mattress and just as Alvin thinks that Jude is going for his belt buckle to release him from his misery, Jude simply plants his legs on both sides of Alvin’s waist and waits there, a worryingly smug smile playing at his lips. Alvin’s about to ask what Jude’s going to do when the boy grinds down on his crotch.

Alvin stifles a moan and thrusts up into Jude before he can stop himself.

Jude’s grin is downright mischievous now. “You sure are impatient.”

Alvin’s witty retort gets cut off with a gasp when Jude unmercifully grinds down against him again.

He’s so hard right now it’s almost painful and the confines of his pants aren’t helping. Jude can’t be serious.

“You can’t be serious,” he manages to get out with a tone so even it surprises even him.

“I am _very_ serious,” Jude answers as he repeats his previous motion.

This time Alvin can’t quite hold back his desperate moan. If Jude is going to play coy like this, he thinks to himself, then he might as well do things himself.

Except Jude seems to be anticipating this and pins Alvin’s arms to the bed before Alvin can even lift them. His grip is strong and firm and it’s then that Alvin remembers just how often he underestimates Jude’s strength.

“It’s not very sexy if I come in my pants,” Alvin points out with a slight note of annoyance. On the one hand, he does appreciate Jude taking the initiative. On the other hand, he’s used to being in control in this kind of situation and this isn’t exactly how he imagined their first time together would go.

Jude grinds down again, this time so hard that Alvin can feel the bulge of his clothed erection settle between Jude’s ass cheeks. The groan that elicits from him is downright embarrassing and Alvin doesn’t even care anymore as he thrusts his hips upward again. He desperately wants to feel something, _anything_ other than the unbearably tight fabric of his now uncomfortably clinging underwear.

“I know there’s no way you’d let yourself do that,” Jude says with a laugh. “You always said it was ages since you were a ‘horny teenager.’”

Alvin can’t help grimacing, hearing his words thrown back at him like this. He supposes he did tease Jude a little too much sometimes. Was this payback for all that? Well, it’s not like he didn’t deserve it.

“So your idea of sex is torture?” Alvin asks skeptically. He’s proud of himself for keeping his composure up for so long but it’s so hard to think straight with Jude naked and top of him like this, cock hard and flush against his bare stomach. Truth be told, Alvin _is_ starting to feel like a teenager right now.

“Not quite,” Jude says teasingly. He leans forward to capture Alvin’s lips between his own. If Jude’s intention is to utterly destroy Alvin’s revolve, he thinks, it’s working pretty damn well right now.

Jude pulls back slowly, lips flushed red and eyes half-lidded. Alvin has to admit, seeing Jude like this, eager and determined, he wonders just why he was denying himself this.

Alvin is brought out of his reverie when Jude grinds down again, slowly this time. He grits his teeth with a grunt. There’s no way he’s letting Jude get away with this.

“If you want me to let you go,” Jude teases, “all you have to do is say, ‘please.’”

“You’re joking,” Alvin answers, deadpan. He _has_ to be joking.

“I’m not joking,” Jude says firmly.

Alvin realizes he has a couple of options here. He _could_ try and wrestle his way to freedom. Or he _could_ just play along.

He sighs deeply because this is Jude and he wouldn’t do this for anyone else. “Fine, fine.” He closes his eyes because he really doesn’t want to look at Jude’s undoubtedly triumphant expression. “Please?”

Jude doesn’t say anything in reply. Instead, Alvin hears the sound of his belt being unbuckled and a moment later he breathes out a long sigh of relief as Jude finally, _mercifully_ frees his cock from its confines. Alvin wastes no time kicking his pants off as he opens his eyes to find Jude blushing intensely while glancing away. That’s not exactly what he expected.

Jude isn’t pinning him anymore so Alvin sits up and unceremoniously removes his scarf and dress shirt, discarding them over the edge of the bed. “You okay, kid?”

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Jude is still glancing away, his blush all too obvious. “Just, um… nervous, is all.”

And just like that, Jude’s gone from playful and in control to adorably shy and unexpectedly vulnerable. It only serves to arouse Alvin more.

“I finished the book and everything, but I’m not sure if I prepared enough…”

“Prepared?” Alvin asks, perplexed.

Jude ducks his head out of embarrassment and Alvin wants nothing more than to pull him into a tight embrace. “Well, I tried out the stretches the book suggested but I’m not sure if they helped and y-you’re bigger than I thought you’d be and…” his voice trails off.

There’s an awkward silence as everything Jude just said sinks in and Alvin just says, “Oh.”

Jude really had spent the last week prepping himself. Probably biting his lip as he slipped a slicked up finger inside himself. Just the thought makes Alvin’s cock twitch. Jude’s still shyly averting his gaze and it’s at that moment that Alvin realizes just how lucky he is. To think that Jude would go that far with him in mind…

“Alvin?” Jude seems to notice his uncharacteristic silence.

Before Jude can react, Alvin pulls him down onto the bed on top of him and pulls him into a deep, hungry kiss. Jude practically melts into it and Alvin takes the opportunity to reach down and grope his ass, relishing in how Jude gasps against his lips.

“Jude,” he murmurs as he grinds into him.

Jude’s only response is a moan before Alvin pulls back.

“You really are an idiot,” Alvin says with a laugh.

That catches Jude off guard. “Wait, what-”

Alvin sits up and pulls Jude roughly into his lap, keeping him close with one arm. “You read the _entire_ book?”

Jude nods. He rolls his hips down against Alvin’s lap and Alvin hitches his hips up into the friction. He exhales sharply at the feel of Jude’s skin against his own.

He reaches for the lube that Jude conveniently placed on the side of the bed. Jude really had planned this all out, Alvin notes with amusement as he pops open the cap and squeezes some out onto his left hand. “You still have a lot left to learn,” he says as he reaches down to lightly stroke Jude’s length.

“Alvin!” Jude cries out, squirming in his lap.

Alvin wastes no time spreading a liberal amount of lube on Jude’s inner thighs while Jude squirms with anticipation. It’s then that he notices something odd.

“Is this… strawberry scented?”

There’s a beat before Jude answers in a quiet voice, “It was the only one I could find…”

Alvin can’t help laughing, which only seems to make Jude squirm more. The scent of strawberries filling the air between them, Alvin leans into Jude’s shoulder and groans as he finishes applying lube to his own erection.

“First lesson, honors student,” Alvin says before thrusting up roughly between Jude’s thighs, relishing in the way Jude arches his back with a cry. “Books don’t have all the answers.”

He pulls Jude more firmly into his lap so that the next time he thrusts upward, his cock slides against the underside of Jude’s. Jude throws his head back with a moan and Alvin kisses the nape of his neck gently. He sets a slow pace at first, thrusting upward just enough to make Jude crave more contact. The boy reaches down for his own cock, but Alvin grabs both of his arms and pins them to his sides. He bites down hard on Jude’s shoulder, eliciting a rather loud moan that turns into a whine.

“Alvin,” Jude says breathlessly. “That’s not fair…”

“Since when did I ever play fair?” Alvin answers playfully as he releases one of Jude’s arms and moves his hand to wrap around Jude’s cock. Jude arches back against him again and Alvin kisses the dip of his shoulder, enjoying Jude’s harsh breathing occasionally interrupted with an adorably high pitched whine. It doesn’t take long before Jude’s panting and pushing his hips down against Alvin as Alvin slowly pumps his cock. He knows that Jude wants more, what with the way he’s squirming more and more and repeating Alvin’s name.

Alvin licks a stripe up the back of Jude’s ear before whispering, “Close your legs for me.”

Jude does as he’s told and Alvin thrusts up again, a low moan escaping his throat. The friction is just perfect as Alvin increases the pace, fucking Jude between his slick thighs. He adjusts the movements of his hand on Jude’s cock, already slick with precome, to match those of his thrusts and before long they’re both panting heavily.

Jude’s pushing his hips upwards into Alvin’s hand, now. It doesn’t take long before he comes with a sharp cry, spilling over Alvin’s hand.

Alvin thrusts upward a few more times before he too comes hard between Jude’s thighs, shuddering with pleasure as Jude rocks his hips against him.

“Fuck,” Alvin says as he huffs out a laugh. He can hear Jude’s ragged breathing as he pulls him close. “You holding up okay?”

“Yeah,” Jude answers breathlessly. He lets out a nervous laugh. “I just… didn’t expect things to go this way.”

Alvin presses another kiss to the nape of his neck. “Told you, kid. Books don’t have all of the answers.”

Jude relaxes and settles back against Alvin’s chest. “Actually… there was a chapter on this. It mentioned how during inter-”

Before Jude can finish his sentence Alvin pulls him down onto the bed with him. Jude lands with a yelp, face inches from Alvin’s own.

“Are you _really_ going to ruin the afterglow like that?” Alvin asks, eyebrow quirked up.

Jude looks adorably embarrassed and Alvin can’t help closing the distance between them. Jude moans into the kiss and Alvin’s heart skips a beat. He really doesn’t know why he was denying himself this for so long. Having Jude so close like this, the feel of his skin against his own… it’s everything he convinced himself he couldn’t have. Shouldn’t have.

And that’s when the realization hits him.

“Mmm, sorry,” Jude murmurs against Alvin’s skin as he rests his head on the crook of Alvin’s left shoulder. “I just wanted to make sure I got it right,” he adds reluctantly.

Alvin squeezes Jude close and buries his face in Jude’s wonderfully unruly hair. “Ever the honors student,” he teases.

Jude mumbles something along the lines of, “Shut up,” but says nothing else.

He was afraid, Alvin realizes. Afraid of messing up one of the best things to ever happen to him in his life. Considering his past track record with relationships, he was always scared when it came to Jude. Scared that he wasn’t good enough. Scared that he couldn’t give Jude what he needed. Scared of sending Jude to an early grave like he had with Presa. But after everything that’s happened, he’s come to realize how ridiculous his fears are. He still has a long way to go, but he _has_ changed. Thanks to Jude. And Milla. And everyone else.

And here Jude was worrying over something as silly as _getting sex right from a book_. Alvin can’t help chuckling as he holds Jude close.

“Alvin?” Jude asks, bringing Alvin out of his thoughts.

“Hm?”

“You were right.”

“About?”

“The book didn’t cover _everything_.”

Alvin laughs. He ruffles Jude’s hair fondly. “Well, you get an A for effort.”

“…Don’t put it like that.”

He tips Jude’s chin up and smiles. “And here I thought you got off on that kind of thing.”

His laugh turns into a wheeze when Jude elbows him in the side hard. Not that he minds as he pulls Jude into another kiss.

He won’t let his own fears get in the way of his time with Jude ever again, he promises himself.


End file.
